


角力

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	角力

爆豪伸手去摸绿谷的脸，他抬头，鬼使神差地亲上了他的脸颊，他搂住绿谷的脖子，尖牙从他的鼻梁咬到嘴唇。然后他们接吻。他绿谷压在冰冷的瓷砖砌成的墙上，他的手将绿谷的头往下压，他咬住绿谷的舌头厮磨，将他的舌尖咬出血。

 

太糟糕了，简直是太糟糕了。熟悉的味道一下子盈满了他的整个口室和鼻腔，成熟的荷尔蒙混杂着让绿谷熟悉到发疯的气息，他一发不可收拾。绿谷稍微挣扎了一下，然后闭上眼，搂住爆豪的脖子，低头吻得更缠绵。

 

爆豪将手探进他的浴衣里。他好聪明，他滚烫的双手从自己敏感的胸膛摸到腹肌，然后自己放任他将松散的系扣解开，浴衣掉在地上，他整个人赤裸着被他摸遍全身。

 

爆豪像只野兽一样毫无章法地啃噬着他的肌理，他的胸膛燃起火焰，烧得他直喘粗气。绿谷钳住他的手腕，反身将他压在墙上，他从爆豪的脖子往下亲，舔过他的锁骨和胸膛，爆豪喘着气，脸上一片潮红。绿谷解开他的腰带，金属和指甲碰撞的声音有点刺耳。他跪在地上，膝盖被磕出红痕，绿谷伸手握住爆豪勃起的阴茎，他侧着头用嘴唇碰了碰柱身，轻柔的样子像给这个狰狞的东西一个吻，然后他含住头部，用他温暖的口腔将那个东西一寸一寸吞了进去。

 

爆豪兴奋到从喉咙发出低吼，他抓住绿谷的头发，情难自禁地压住他的头往自己这边送，然后强迫地掐住绿谷的后颈，将他的整根阴茎一下子肏进了他的喉咙，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在绿谷的脸颊旁，生出的粘液和绿谷口中的津水从顺着他没有闭拢的嘴角溢出来。

 

滚烫的柱身抵着滑嫩的口腔内壁捅进去，破开喉口的小洞进到了最深，绿谷难耐地呛咳，振动的舌头和侧壁像按摩一样将爆豪暴胀的阴茎吸得昂扬挺立，青筋暴凸，绿谷的眼泪都被顶了出来。

 

爆豪倒是不在意他的不适，他现在兴致正浓，淫靡红腻的口腔紧紧咬住自己的阴茎，绿谷口里的涎水鼓成晶莹的泡沫，多余的就聚集在他柔软的舌窝，他的整个柱身仿佛泡在温软的水里，绿谷的舌床颤动战栗着，紧致的喉口被他狂暴的动作一次又一次地顶开。

 

绿谷不得已捂住喉咙，被逼出来的眼泪顺着脸掉了下来，他完全喘不过气。硕大的龟头抵着他的喉咙跳动着，狰狞暴凸的经脉紧紧贴着他敏感的喉腔，他感到那个东西变得更大更硬，那个该死的前端抖动着，马眼翕张，从其中喷溅出滚烫浓稠的精液。

 

绿谷下意识地去推爆豪，想让他从自己的口腔里面退出去，没想到爆豪钳住他的头，死死地压住他，不退反进，连带着阴囊也往他脸上推，和他脸颊上的软肉挤在一起。精液顺着绿谷的喉咙缓缓地流下去，进到了他的胃里。等到绿谷完完全全把自己的东西吞进去之后，爆豪才放开他。绿谷剧烈地喘息着，看着爆豪的眼里有说不清楚的情绪。

 

反正他们的相处一直都是这样。咆哮的汹涛直冲云霄，被狂风卷起的怒浪奔腾山立，好像要把海水浇向光明的星座上，熄灭那耀照苍穹的永古不移的星宿一样。他们都从未在对方的眼里之外见到过这样可怕的惊涛骇浪。

 

爆豪伸手捏住绿谷泪流满颊的脸，用微微抖动的阴茎抵住他的脸，上面的乱七八糟的液体就覆在了绿谷的脸上。爆豪掐住他还带着软肉的脸颊，让他抬头正视着自己。

 

爆豪看了一会儿绿谷的眼睛就松手放开了他，他拉住绿谷的手腕想将他从冰冷的地上站起来，没想到被那个他一个蛮力拽住，和他一起摔在了地上。然后一个天旋地转，他的手腕被绿谷压紧，绿谷骑在他身上，扭着头侧着脸用冷翠色的眼睛看着他。

 

模糊的吐息从绿谷嘴里传出来，白色的雾气氤氲在他的嘴旁，他伸手握住底下人的根部，自己的穴口抵住阴茎头部，双腿放松，一点一点坐了下去，他的腰窝深陷，灯光盈进挺直的脊柱沟，像精液一样含蓄地流下去。最后完全进入的时候，绿谷发出了微不可闻的叹息声。他开始耸动着自己的腰肢，上上下下地用自己的穴口吞吐着那根巨物，他的动作缓慢坚定，一寸一寸将他的阴茎吃进去。

 

爆豪粗糙滚烫的手从他的尾椎骨一路慢慢地摸上去，去摸他腰背上狰狞的新旧的伤口，去摸他肩胛骨旁两道像断翅一般的疤痕。

 

爆豪掐住绿谷的大腿，精悍的腰肌剧烈收缩起伏，绷紧又放松，阴茎劈开战栗的甬道，整根没入又悍然抽出，柱身裹着泛光的淫液。绿谷被操得身形不稳，他捂住自己被顶得有点钝痛的腹部，隔着皮肉都能感觉到那个东西在里面强悍凶猛地冲撞。

 

他一点都不温柔，他的动作又狠又野。绿谷咬着牙，抑制着自己快要脱口而出的呻吟。

 

丰沛的液体在两人结合的地方狂乱地飞溅，因为抽插的动作过于凶猛，艳红的肛口活物一般颤动翕张，每一次插进去抽出来都裹着大量透明粘液，阴囊和臀瓣撞击，一些肠液因为过快的拍击的速度被打成白沫，淫乱地挂在绿谷的穴口，紫红粗长的阴茎被吮得油光泛亮，被那一圈软肉紧紧箍住。

 

绿谷的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，扭头去看他，想让他稍微慢一点，视线蓦然撞进一片火海。

 

爆豪猩红色的瞳孔被情欲和愤怒烧成了明亮的赤红，那种灼热的感情在他的瞳孔中跳跃燃烧，那种充满致命磁场的少年气势，像崖边永不停歇的猎猎罡风和不止不休的狂风骤雨。

 

和他撕扯也不光是为了争胜，心里勃发的感情急需一个喷发口，赤手空拳肉体接触比夸张的个性碰撞更过瘾；和他做爱也不光是为了泄欲，一夜三番五次六七斤汗水，无非是想凿穿他的肉体，看看他的灵魂被塑成了什么刀枪不入的模样。

 

爆豪掐住绿谷的腰悍然耸动，绿谷的穴口剧烈地收缩起来，脂油般滑腻滚烫的肠肉即刻收缩起来，绿谷微微张口，急促分泌的津液顺着他的下巴掉了下来，滴在地上，那些未断的丝线情色地挂在他的下颌边，摇摇欲坠。

 

绿谷始终被贯穿在滚烫的阴茎上，他双腿大开，垂在爆豪精壮的腰身两侧，爆豪的腰往上顶，一次又一次地进到最深处，肉体交叠的啪啪响声萦绕在整个浴室里。绿谷咬着后槽牙，绞紧后穴，双手撑在旁侧，实在难以忍受的时候就去抓爆豪的腿侧，在那上面留下斑驳深陷的抓痕。

 

是绿谷先缴械投降，他从喉咙里发出绵长的呻吟，他在爆豪的身上精关失守，他的阴茎一股一股地喷出精液，后穴也无法控制一般地涌出大量的肠液，失禁一般喷在爆豪埋在他身体内的阴茎头上，炽热的液体淋到他张开的尿道口，极大地刺激着那个也到了临界点的男人。绿谷满脸是泪喉口痉挛，后穴也抽搐着疯狂地绞紧，爆豪用力地掐住绿谷的腰，十指在其上留下深深的印记，绿谷只觉得体内的那个东西蛮横无理地冲撞了几十下，然后大量的液体灌进了自己的体内。他的腰剧烈抖动着，头高高仰起，喉结不住地吞咽，高潮的同时被强制内射的感觉让他有点难以承受。

 

射完精之后爆豪仍然不把他的东西拔出来，他色情地抬了抬腰，满意地听到了绿谷呜咽一般的叫声。

 

绿谷半阖着眼喘着气，调整一下自己的呼吸，他伸手将自己汗湿的额发撩上去露出额头。他坐在爆豪的胯上，慢慢地把腿打开，从两人交合的地方缓缓溢出浊白的液体。

 

爆豪也在喘气，他看着绿谷的动作，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。

 

他知道绿谷还有力气，NO.1英雄的体力非常好。而他正好也不是一两次就能吃饱飱足偃旗息鼓。


End file.
